It's The Heart That Counts
by Kuramalover86
Summary: Fili and Kili decide to explore past the Blue Mountains for a few years before the quest and stop in a certain human town where they aren't met with much kindness. But everything changed with a smile, a cloak from the rain, and a job at an inn from an uncommonly kind stranger.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Rain Never Hurt

Chapter 1

A Little Rain Never Hurt

Gatena sighed one evening at the content knowledge of how her life was playing out, with no surprises or ill fate rushed her way as she gathered some spices and herbs together in her basket. She had to rush away from the inn when she realized that the herbs used for mineral baths were low and she wanted to hurry and restore them before more customers came in, while promising her friends she would be back for dinner. However, with all the freezing rain coming down that night, she figured they wouldn't have many customers so she felt she bought a little time.

Gatena was an interesting young girl, a half human and half hobbit mix that most people didn't seem to mind, standing no taller than 4'5" with beautiful wavy blonde hair that stopped at her mid-back with two braids in the front on both sides of her face that stopped just above her chest and also emerald green eyes like her father. The people in Bree knew who she was because she was the only one who wore a flower in her hair, a habit she had grown ever since she was little. She had natural decent curves for a young one her age and though she was pretty, that particularly was not what got people's attention about her; it was her kindness. Everyone, including her friends, would say she was uncommonly kind to people, even to strangers. She, however, didn't care about this judgment as she felt she was only doing what was right.

Gatena lived in the Shire with her parents most her life but she eventually wanted more out of life because nothing ever happened where she was. When she was old enough, she packed her things and went off on her own, traveling to the village of Bree where she met 6 other people her age and they decided to pool their money together and build the most popular inn that Bree would ever have; The Raven's Flight Inn. The seven friends together had the most popular inn in the whole village, including being well known for their special mineral baths that have a variety of healing properties.

"Goodnight Master Hawkins! Thanks again for the supplies," She shouted to the shop owner as she lifted her hood and departed down the street to head back to the inn, the rain pounding hard and freezing cold. _Gosh this rain is so cold; maybe it would have been better to wait until morning to get these supplies._ She clutched her cloak close to keep herself dry as she walked down the road, being careful not to slip in the muddy roads. She only got halfway to her destination when something caught her eye, or rather someone…make that two someones sitting on a bench underneath the small overpass of one of the shops that was closed. The shop was a bakery that had been closed for a while and was near the farmer's market for selling fresh food.

She looked closer at the two in order to study their detail; the two men looked to be the same age and same height but looking a little more she realized they weren't men but dwarves. The blond one had two braids in his hair on both sides of his face and one braid on each side of his mustache, while the brunet one didn't even have a beard but simple stubble on his face. The two wore the same style of leather clothes with fur trims on the bottoms and sleeves and carried a variety of weapons with them. Their cloaks had hoods but obviously weren't made for heavy rain like her cloak was, for the two dwarves were soaking wet, possibly shaking from the cold, and trying to look casual about it. _What on earth could they be sitting there for? The bakery closed long ago._ Despite something telling her she shouldn't engage them, she couldn't simply leave them like they were so she carefully crossed the road over to the two dwarves sitting alone.

"Excuse me…" The two looked up to meet this young girl's gaze and exchanged slight glances with one another before looking to the young lady again. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but you do realize how hard it's raining out right? The bakery is closed, why are you sitting here?"

After looking at each other and speaking in a foreign language to her ears, the blond haired dwarf spoke up at her question. "We are simply trying to stay out of the rain while we wait for the last workers to leave the farmer's market and sneak in after it closes."

Now her expression became confused, she knew that no one in the market could possibly have anything to help them, probably wouldn't even serve them because most in this village frowned upon dwarves. "Why are you waiting to go in the market?"

At this question the blond grew quiet until the brunet spoke up. "…because the barn is warm, congested with livestock but still warm…"

She was beyond shocked; these two were willing to sleep in the barn and risk getting caught if it meant a warm place to sleep. There was absolutely no way she would let this happen. "Do you both have a place to sleep?" The two slowly nodded their heads to answer but she didn't look pleased. "Don't you dare lie to me."

Taken aback by her direct accusation that they were lying, instead of saying 'no' the brunet simply answered, "please miss, feel no need to worry about my brother and I. We will be fine once we get out of the rain."

_Oh now they are going to try and convince me it's all ok, but I cannot allow this._ "But it's freezing stinging rain. You can't possibly stay out here all night, let alone another hour until the market workers leave."

It was the blond's turn to reply to her, forcing a half smile. "A little rain never hurt anyone miss. You best be on your way. We will be fine…really…"

She didn't like how they were avoiding telling her the truth but she silently nodded and started to walk away. _They are probably not used to people talking to them here…what am I doing? I don't care if they won't admit the truth; I cannot leave them out here or let them go to sleep in a foul smelling barn._ With all the strength and courage in her heart, Gatena walks back to the two dwarves and removed her cloak to hold over them to keep them dry with a smile on her face.

The two brothers looked up at her, shocked beyond belief. Here was a stranger they hardly knew, offering them an extra cloak to keep them dry, while she stands in the same rain, becoming quite drenched in the process of helping them. Taken aback by her kindness, the blond dwarf looks at her like she is crazy. "Miss what are you doing? You will get soaked like that."

"A little rain never hurt anyone, but neither do a cloak and a little kindness." She simply smiled saying that and the brothers looked back at one another, unsure of how to react to her kind gesture. She took the opportunity to question them again. "You really don't have a decent place to sleep, do you? Are you both cold? Perhaps a little hungry?" They simply shook and nodded their heads in agreement to her questions, embarrassed when the mentioning of food brought a grumbling sound from their stomachs as none of the other restaurants or food shops would sell them food because they were dwarves. She saw them look quite embarrassed and gathers their attention. "Hey now, don't worry. There is no shame in being that way…no shame. Why don't you two come with me? I can find you a place to stay."

At that, the two brothers figured it might be worth it for all this girl has done to be kind to them. So the two stood up with the girl and walked down the road, following the young lady to the unknown destination while also trying to keep her from getting anymore wet as the three shared one cloak.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner at the Inn

**Hello to all those who are following this story. First, let me say that I am flattered at the small amount of reviews that I have gotten, since they have been good. Not to mention all the favorites and follows for this, it really means a lot since this is my first fanfiction that I'm writing. So thanks very much to all. **

**Now this was a long time coming and I meant to have this done days ago but things come up as they always do so now it's done and here it is; Chapter 2. Enjoy. R&R. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner in the Inn

As quickly as possible, the two dwarves and the girl moved through the rain to get to wherever she was leading them to. After a few minutes, they finally made it to a large inn near the other end of Bree; The Raven's Flight Inn, a building that stood two stories with a lovely rustic touch to it, which of course could be better seen during the day. The three made their way inside the front door, shivering at the sudden change from cold to warm and shaking off some of the rain from their clothes.

"Well, here we are; The Raven's Flight Inn. It's not too grand but it isn't lacking either," Gatena announced with a little pride in the work she and her friends have done. The main room they stood in was quite spacious, with about 30 tables spread out across the room, a large fireplace on one wall to keep the room warm, and a nice bar with some space to store drinks and a door most likely leading to the kitchen. While the brothers took in the surroundings, Gatena had realized stupidly the lack of introductions. "How silly of me that I didn't introduce myself; my name is Gatena and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

The brothers turned to the girl and smiled, introducing themselves in their fashion. "Fili," the blond spoke first, followed by his brother, "and Kili", then followed by a bow as they spoke together, "At your service."

With a small nod, Gatena turned in the direction of the kitchen, wondering if her friends heard her come in. "Hey guys, I'm back." The brothers looked back to one another, curious of what her friends were like, more importantly if they were as kind as she was.

Their attention turned to the door leading to the kitchen as another girl came out. "There you are. We were about ready to start dinner witho-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Gatena was not alone. This new girl who stood before them must be of the race of Men, as she stood taller than Gatena. She had black hair tied back in a messy ponytail with hazel eyes and a very stubborn, prideful demeanor about her. She was wearing a white blouse that hung loosely on her shoulders and was held in place by a mahogany corset, a matching skirt that stopped under her knees and brown boots. She looked from the dwarf brothers back to Gatena, surprise in her eyes with a hint of disapproval matched in her voice as she spoke again. "Gatena…who are they?"

Sheepishly, she gestures to them in her introduction, "Fili, Kili, allow me to introduce you to Coraline. She is one of my friends that run this inn with me." The brothers silently waved hello, resisting saying anything amidst the awkward silence, however, Coraline's disapproving gaze did not lighten as she shouted over her shoulder.

"Guys, come in here. Look what Gatena brought back from her errands." At that, five more people came into the main room, quite surprised at the new guests they had. There were four guys and one more girl, all of whom stood considerably taller than Gatena except for one of the guys, who was only a few inches taller than her.

Once again, Gatena held a smile as she gestured to introduce everyone. "Fili, Kili, I would like you to meet my other five friends that run this inn with me; Amarissa, Xion, Xavier, Damos, and Damien." She introduced the five left to right as each one smiled and nodded when their names were mentioned respectively. The girl Amarissa smiled contentedly; she had red hair that curled up all over her face and blue eyes, freckles dotted across her face. Xion was next to her, his height being a few inches above Gatena; he had short blond hair with brown eyes and a gruff but caring demeanor about him. Next was Xavier, a calm young man with short black hair and green eyes, dressed very much like a chef which was a hint as to his job. Then there were Damos and Damien; younger and older brother that both had brown short hair and brown eyes and looked very much like jokesters that were looking for light trouble.

Damos was the first to speak up, dragging Damien into his usual string of jokes. "Well well, look what the cat coughed up; a couple of hairballs, eh Damien?"

"Well with all that hair and beards and the fur in their clothes, sounds right to me." The two brothers laughed heartily from their joke, whilst receiving a glare from Amarissa. The two dwarves were unsure whether to laugh or feel insulted but they didn't look so enthused at the 'joke' made.

"Damos, Damien, enough of that. Welcome Fili, Kili. Please ignore these two who take a chance to joke about everything in sight." Xavier spoke to lighten the mood as best he could.

Coraline, however, was not interested in lightening the mood, but more so getting these dwarves away and gone as soon as possible. "Gatena, why are these two here?"

Gatena simply replied, "These two are our guests, and we shall treat them well as it seems they have had a little spot of bad luck." She turned to Fili and Kili and directed them for help as to where to go. "So since you need a proper place to sleep, why don't you two go upstairs to the first room on the left? It has two beds in it so I hope you two won't mind sharing a room. Once you get there, get out of those soaked clothes and I shall prepare one of our special mineral baths for you to relax in. In the meantime, I will see about getting some spare clothes for you until your clothes are cleaned. Then you can come back downstairs since I know you two are starving. Sound good to you guys?"

Fili and Kili both nod, simply astounded at how much Gatena was willing to help them. "Thank you Miss Gatena for your help…we do have a large amount of weapons. Should we leave those down here?" Fili asked, wanting to make sure since it seemed there was a lack of space for weapon storage; Coraline's face paled a bit at the knowledge that they had so many weapons on them.

Gatena shook her head while answering, "No, you can keep those in your room upstairs." With a confirming nod, the two brothers rush upstairs to settle in a comfortable room instead of a barn, practically racing one another like children which brought a small smile to Gatena's face. In the meantime, Gatena moved about to set things up for their new guests. "Xion, I'm going to get some items crushed up to set a mineral bath and send them the water. Can you search for two sets of clothes that they can borrow while I get their clothes washed? You are closest to their height so your clothes should fit on them." Xion hesitated a little but nodded and rushed upstairs to find some clothes for the brothers and pass them on. Gatena then moved through the back door, past the kitchen and to a separate room where there is an array of herbs, minerals, and items used for the mixtures of the mineral baths. She shouted back out to the others, "Xavier, as we have dinner, we will now have two extra guests. Would you be so kind as to set two more meals for our guests?"

"Sure. Should take me about 20 minutes but I can do that. Amarissa, can you give me a hand?" Xavier shouts to Amarissa whom goes to help him and other sounds could be heard, mostly Damos and Damien setting a larger table with more chairs to make everyone fit. After ten minutes of completing the mineral bath water, Gatena used their trademark pulley system to send the water up to the brothers' room so they could enjoy the bath and relax a little. After she finishes the bath water, Gatena returned to the main room where she helped set the table for all nine of them, Xavier and Amarissa starting to set everything up.

After a couple of minutes, Xion returned downstairs with a small scowl on his face and his arms full of heavy, wet clothes and he carried them outside to their private wash area for laundry, Gatena following behind him. "That is the last time I want to see that much of a naked dwarf. They started whining when the bath water came to their room about how it smells. I had to explain that the mixture consists of sage, lilacs, and witch hazel which will smell bad but it's for muscle tension so it will help."

Gatena couldn't help but laugh a little and commented, "Well that wouldn't surprise me in the least but I'm sure they will enjoy it." She left Xion and returned inside to help with setting dinner, noticing that Coraline was leaning against the wall, obviously displeased. "What's wrong Coraline? Not in the mood to help set up for dinner?"

Coraline looked to Gatena, displeasure and unsure feelings laced her face. "Honestly, I don't like the idea of those dwarves staying here. I think this will be a disaster and they will end up causing us trouble. I really don't think you know what you're doing."

Displeased with her response, Gatena's brow furrowed a little as she replied firmly, "I was not going to leave them out there in the cold rain with nothing. Besides, I don't see them as dangerous or huge trouble to us. If anything, more like the light jokester trouble that is known to come from Damos and Damien. Trust me; no need to worry. I know what I'm doing." Gatena noticed Coraline roll her eyes at her words, knowing that only makes her worry more.

After another 15 minutes of setting up and other preparations, the seven inn owners turned to footsteps descending down the stairs as Fili and Kili joined them again, obviously freshened up and relaxed, and wearing Xion's clothes which fit them well. Both brothers no longer wore the usual leather suited clothing that were traditional to dwarves aside from their boots, instead having a linen undershirt with trousers, and a light wool tunic in a mixture of colors of dark gold, white, and led them to the large table where dinner sat and showed them their seats. "You guys don't look too shabby in those clothes. Take a seat and finally have something good to eat."

The brothers sat down next to each other, Gatena taking a seat next to Kili as Xavier described the meal for the dwarves. "So what we have tonight is chicken pot pie stew, which has a thicker broth with bits of chicken, potatoes, corn, celery, carrots, and peas in it so it's a hearty soup. We also have salted pork with boiled cabbage as a side, and you have these small bread rolls as well. And what dinner isn't complete without a mug of ale? Cheers everyone."

"Cheers!" The shouts went up as everyone started with a small drink and proceeded to eating, pleased sounds and compliments flying from all across the table. Gatena couldn't help but giggle as the brothers took to eating like there was no tomorrow, which prompted a team eating contest between Fili and Kili against Damos and Damien, ending quite well for the dwarven brothers. The entire time, Coraline felt herself disgusted but tried not to show it.

"Thanks so much. This food was fantastic. I don't think Kili and I can remember having a meal this good since we left home." Fili added happily as he scarfed down the last of his pork, Kili nodding in agreement, too busy stuffing his face with the small rolls.

"It's our pleasure. I'm glad you guys like my cooking as much as these guys do. Otherwise I would have started saying their opinions would be biased since my cooking is all they eat." Xavier joked which gained a lot of laughs from the mixed company.

Finally the silent gazes from Coraline couldn't keep silent and she broke the happy air to question the dwarves. "So…let's get down to real business here; your board and food. I don't think Gatena told you but since this is season, we double our normal rates. You are looking at about 400 copper pennies per night. And seeing as how you have made it clear that you have nowhere else to go at the moment, depending on how long you stay here, that will be a lot of copper pennies."

The brothers looked nervous as they exchanged glances; Bree was a good distance from their original home in the Blue Mountains and when they left, they only brought a pouch of copper pennies, just for when they needed them. They had jewels and other money in the Blue Mountains but just didn't think to bring more. Kili spoke up, "We didn't bring so much money with us. I mean, we are Dwarvish princes; most of the money our family has is back in the Blue Mountains and we only brought a pouch that has about 260 copper pennies. It's not much but it's all we have."

At hearing how much money they had on them, the others could understand why they traveled with so little money, Gatena especially understanding with having little money to work with. Coraline, however, was not moved at all and felt this would be an excuse to send them away without offering further services. "Well if that's the case, then you best find other arrangements. We can compensate you for one night but then you should leave in the morning. I mean, it's not like you can stay here for free."

Suddenly Gatena sparked an idea. "They can…they can stay for free." This gained looks from everyone, including Fili and Kili, as she continued. "They could stay here and eat for free if they went about it the same way we do, by working it off." She turned to Fili and Kili to explain. "See, myself and the others don't get charged to stay here in the inn because we work here as employees. That and we really don't have our own homes in Bree. So if you boys were to work here as employees, your board and food would be covered."

"That's a stretch, even for them, because of the type of work." Coraline was quick to intervene and start an argument. "We have many jobs in this inn that we all pitch in to do from time to time; waiters and tavern maids, cooks, housekeepers for cleaning, barkeepers, busboys, we also have the job of preparing the ingredients for our mineral baths. Can you cook?" Fili and Kili looked at one another before shaking their heads 'no'. "What about cleaning?" Again, her question gained a familiar 'no' from the brothers shaking their heads. "Is there anything you can do?"

Fili and Kili look to one another before Kili answers, "Well we are warriors so we work a lot with weaponry, including working as smiths to forge weapons." It probably wasn't the best answer but it was an answer nonetheless.

"Well that would be swell if we owned an arena or a smith shop but the point is we don't. If you can't do any of those jobs, then there is no point in hiring you to stay here." Coraline spat every word to them, laced with the hint that she wanted them gone and it was visible. The brothers looked to one another, feeling almost like failures that such a great opportunity was thrust before them and they lost it because for most of their lives they had others to do such things for them.

Before Gatena could intervene to defend the brothers, Xavier walked over to the boys and studied them for a moment before speaking. "You guys really can't do much, can you?" A silent nod was their answer before he continued. "Being royalty I'm sure you had many things taken care of for you without having to lift a finger…..are you willing to learn?" At hearing this, Fili and Kili lifted their gaze from the floor to Xavier, hearing a hint of hope in his voice. "I am willing to hire those who are willing to learn new skills that could benefit them later on. But if they aren't willing to make a change, then I can't help them. So again I ask, are you both willing to learn?"

Fili took the opportunity to answer for him and his brother with pride. "Yes, we are. We would not want to pass up this kindness that Gatena has shown us. Whatever it takes, we will make it happen. We are both willing to learn."

Xavier smiled and patted them both on the shoulder. "Then I am willing to teach. We will get them learning just about everything that goes on here." Mostly everyone was happy, except for Coraline of course. Damos and Damien shouted with joy, shaking their two new dwarven friends as Gatena felt relieved that things worked out. Xavier's voice could be heard as he started gathering tableware for cleaning. "Now Fili, Kili, you boys best get upstairs and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow will start a big day for you both and shall decide just how long you stay here."


End file.
